An Echo In My Heart
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: The silent stars twinkled so high above me in the darkest of nights. This place was graced with beauty, even at night. [one shot]&[SoraxKairi]


1**Title: **An Echo In My Heart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, a duh!

**Summary**: The silent stars twinkled so high above me in the darkest of nights. This place was graced with beauty, even at night.

**Authors Note**: I got bored and wanted to just do a short one shot about what would be a good way to return back to the Destiny Islands for Riku and Sora. There are some minor Kingdom Hearts 2 spoilers but nothing big. With the minor spoilers, they didn't happen in this way exactly, that's why they're only minor. Okay enough talking, enjoy!

—

**-Sora's POV-**

The silent stars twinkled so high above me in the darkest of nights. A cool chill rushed past me every so often. The dark water splashed gently onto the soft shore. White foam disappeared every time the water pulled itself back. The moon shined brightly down onto the luke warm salt water. This place was graced with beauty, even at night. My hands were at my sides as I gazed at the sky. My once bright blue eyes, grayed slightly over the year I had been gone. My hair had grown out now and some spikes drooped in front of my face. I closed my eyes slowly as I took in a breath of the long awaited return back to the Destiny Islands refreshing air.

I sat down in the soothing warm sand, crossing my legs and resting my elbows on my knees. My chin rested on top of my fits. I felt my black fingerless gloves against my tan skin. Thoughts of what I was going to do when I saw the people I hadn't seen forever popped in my head. How would they react?

I looked over at the small island with the bent Paopu tree. Riku sat there gazing out too. One leg up next to him with his arm resting on his knee. His silver hair had grown out now and draped in front of his face slightly. His aqua-marine eyes also changed. They were a faded green but still had that mysterious look to them. Riku defiantly grew in a year. Everyone would sure be surprised to see him.

My attention once again went back to the ocean. I closed my eyes and just listened to the silence of the waves. Thoughts of last year, before I headed out on the journey to find the door to the light and closing Kingdom Hearts flooded my head. Memories. All they were now were mere memories now. I sighed slightly remembering some of those 'mere memories'.

_Kairi was standing there, on a white platform in the darkness. I ran up to her calling her name. She seemed to be confused on to why she was there in the first place. _

"_Kairi!" I called out to her. She looked at me. _

"_Sora!" She cried out to me. I stood in front of her. The ground shook beneath us. Kairi lost her balance but I was there to catch her with my hand. I helped her back to an upright position. The beige sand of the Destiny Island started to come together around Kairi. _

"_Kairi. Remember what you said before. I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you! I promise!" I told her as we were being pulled apart. Only our hands kept us close. We were losing our grip on each other. _

"_I know you will!" She said back to me just before we could reach each other anymore. I kept trying to call her name. Her blue eyes that were tinted with purple gazed at me though the swirls of white dust and stars everywhere. _

I wanted to be there with her. After that long time of not being with her, for just a minute or so I was with her again, only to be pulled away for a year. I opened my eyes and shook that memory from my head. I was going to see Kairi again. She has changed. I know that from seeing her not too long ago. However it'll be different now that Riku and I are home. Just thinking about Kairi brought a smile to my face. That smile that could brighten the darkest of nights.

"Kairi..." I whispered into the air. I slowly stood up and made my way over to the secret cave hidden beneath the dangling vines. As I made my way through, I heard the wind circulating within. It reminded me of when I used to think there was a monster in here. I laughed at my childish thoughts.

I slowly walked in after I made my way through the tunnel. I looked around, admiring all the pictures we drew when we were younger. I strolled over to where Kairi and I had made self portraits of ourselves. I reached my head towards the picture and noticed something new.

Before I left, I drew a paopu fruit stretching from my drawing to her. However, now there was an arm stretching out from her drawing out to mine. It too was holding a paopu fruit. A smile appeared across my face as a stared at the drawing. She really did care about me the way I care about her.

I walked out of the cave to meet up with Riku out front. He was looking back at the island where our homes, school and friends were waiting for our return.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I've been ready." I replied. The two of us walked over to our boats that hadn't been touched since the island disappeared a year ago and we left to start an adventure we wouldn't ever forget. Riku and I slowly paddled side by side through the dark water. It was a calm, quiet ride back to the other island. After finally arriving on the shore, we tied our boats to the dock and stood on the shore facing the small wooden homes that had the sleeping islanders dreaming away peacefully inside their walls.

Riku and I started to walk down the pathway to town. The sky was slowly brightening into a dark purple knowing the sun was going to rise and wake up everyone to get a shock of a lifetime. I took on a new sight of our island that I took for granite when I was here last. Everything was more beautiful. Who would have ever thought a year away from home would make you realize what you were missing out on in the first place.

A figure came onto the pathway just a little bit ahead of us. A somewhat tall, slender figure with shoulder length hair. The orange sun was rising behind the figure, giving them a silhouette look. I started to smile only thinking of one person who'd be up this early to watch the sunrise as she would a sunset at night.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi's hand waved to us. Riku turned to look at me.

"Go on." He said. I gave him a faint smile and nodded as I ran down the path towards her. Oh how much I just wanted to hold her in my arms. Kairi grinned at me as I reached her. Her hair just as beautiful as ever. Her eyes were more blue then before but just as enjoyable to look at as before. Her voice still echoed in my heart.

"I'm home." I grinned that grinned she told me she loved. Kairi smiled at me.

"Welcome home." Kairi replied pulling me into a hug. At first I was surprised she did that, but I hugged her back gratefully. I pulled back slowly and looked into her shy eyes. I placed my hand under her chin and brought her lips towards mine. The kiss was short but sweet, just as I had planned for a first kiss. As I pulled away, I saw her smile. The smile that kept me going from the start. Riku walked up to us with a smile on his face too. The three of us looked at the rising sun together. A moment to remember.

---

**A/N**: Yep, that was my short oneshot I felt like writing. XD. It was fun. Gotta love the SoraxKairi moment! Welp, tell me what ya think!


End file.
